kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Nikaidō
is one of the teachers at Maijima Private High School. It has been implied in the manga that she is connected to Hell. 1.↑ http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/116/page/2 Personality Nikaido is a very strict teacher at Maijima High. It is shown at the beginning that she has a great degree of dislike for Keima because he ignores her lessons and instead chooses to play his video games. Like many other teachers, she is easily aggravated by Keima's daily behavior, but unlike other teachers she physically punishes him for it. This is one of the reasons why Nikaido is seen as a sadist, at least in Keima's view. Conversely, Nikaido is shown to be less strict towards Jun Nagase, her high school junior. She can also be described as aloof, supported by the fact that aside from the irritation she usually directs at Keima, she rarely displays other emotions. Abilities Intelligence Being a Japanese history teacher, it is assumed that Nikaido knows at least high-school level Japanese history. It is also assumed that she is an adept basketball player considering the fact that she was in the same team as Jun. Hagoromo/Capturing skills She is also a very capable spirit-hunter being able to capture Hinoki's level 4 Weiss, which an entire squad of other devils failed, in a manner of seconds. Her hagoromo also seems to be able to come out from her bracelets. It was most likely given to her by Akari. Nikaido can also see through hagoromo-disguises, evident when she held a conversation with Elsie while she was still disguised as Kanon. (Although this could be because she knew Kanon was stabbed beforehand and managed to make this logical conclusion.) Nikaido can also set up barriers of Ancient Hellish magic which high-ranking Vintage/Satyr members fail to be able to break. Fighting Ability She is a strongly talented fighter, as she is able to duel, and eventually beat, Lune, one of the more powerful characters in the manga. Lune is able to defeat Haqua with just a box cutter, and subdues Mars without any visible injury. However, despite the odds being with Lune during their fight, because of Lune's devil body which provides regeneration and resistance to magic, Nikaido can still be seen as winning at the end because Lune is impaled. Also, 10 years in the past, she single-handedly defeated four Vintage members without use of magic. Appearance Nikaido has short, straight, neck-length hair. Additionally, a small clump of her front bangs almost always hangs in between her violet-colored eyes. She is also shown to wear lipstick most of the time. Nikaido is usually dressed with a long-sleeved outer shirt and sometimes with a smaller shirt within. She is always shown wearing a mini-skirt with dark stockings and a collar that resembles the guillotine collar of those associated with Hell. In an omake, Jun states that her dress style "tempts" the students. Background Jun Nagase and Nikaido were in same basketball club in high school. When Jun became the captain of the club, all of the members quit after not being able to handle pressure from Jun's idealistic way of running the club. This caused the club to dissolve. It seems to be implied that this happened after Nikaido graduated. Character History Hunting Break Arc In Yuri's first appearance, she tells Keima to pay attention to her class. She is ignored and even told to wait until Keima reaches a saving point. Becoming angered, she begins to beat Keima. Teacher Trainee Arc Yuri introduces Jun Nagase to her class. Godzilla Sister Arc At the end of Hinoki's Arc, she is shown to have some connection with Hell as she was the one who captured the runaway spirit that Keima expelled from Hinoki. The runaway spirit, which was a level 4 spirit, was strong enough to overpower the combined efforts of Elsie and the other district chiefs, but was seemingly effortlessly captured by Nikaido. Mad Scientist Arc Akari Kurakawa is shown talking about "The Prey" that was not drawn out by the fake runaway spirit signal set out by Akari and her accomplice. Akari told the other person that an unexpected error came up in their plan and that a strange man kept appearing.Chapter 113 The figure also seemed surprised when she heard from Akari that the man's name was Keima. The mysterious person is revealed to be Nikaido as Nikaido laughs about the situation. In the same chapter, it is told that Nikaido is only able to use her powers thanks to Akari, though the implications of this dependency are currently unknown. Old Conquest Arc After Fiore (Lune in the anime) stabbed Kanon and fled, Yuri seemed shocked that Vintage would rather kill a goddess rather than capture them. Nikaido inquiries Akari on if they should apprehend her, but Akari replies that there would be no point in it and they entrust the task of taking care of Apollo to Keima. Later on a Sunday, she spots Kema on school grounds. Asking the student his reason for staying, she threateningly tells him he will be punished if he mocks the school. Despite her tone, she agrees to take Keima to the astronomy club. They reach their destination, but Keima immediately goes to the rooftop instead. This angers Yuri, but Keima only asks for his PFP and leaves. Mai-High Festival Arc During the Mai-High festival, Keima wonders why the school is putting up so much effort for this when Nikaido appeared again to tell Keima that this event is held ever since the academy was built. Nikaido was surprised that Keima was coming and when the latter asks about her attire, she explained that the sole reason she was wearing that is because all teachers have to put up a skit and she was chosen to be the demon "Darma"(Kodama)'s henchman. Nikaido then uses her whip to attack some boy students that is swooning over her before walking away, complaining that why she had to join this skit. When Keima and Elsie escaped from Vintage, Nikaido asks Akari why did she remove the barrier in which Akari said that it is better than getting captured by Vintage. Nikaido then wonders if those two were discovered while Akari said that since there were no pursuers, Vinatge did not found out. Akari then boasts about her abilities while Nikaido said that she'll check on Keima and Elsie later while Akari said that she worry too much with Nikaido saying that it's her job being the homeroom teacher. Nikaido was seen again at Narusawa Studio when Elsie (disguised as Kanon) came out. Nikaido then told Elsie (by the name of "Katsuragi-imouto") that things are more steady now and Elsie can return to the band before leaving. This made Elsie wonder why Nikaido knew she was Elsie, not the Kanon she was disguised as. Later, Nikaido met up with Akari and looked at the now destroyed Vintage hideout. Heart of Jupiter Arc Later, Tenri approached her and told Nikaido that Keima is currently on a journey to save someone from the past.... were going to destroy everything anyway. Then she grabs Lune's foot and the cutter transfers to her body, but Lune is easily able to pull it out and chains Nikaido with it. Then Nikaido dispels her barrier and Lune is being impaled by the wheel after both of them were falling down into the wheel room. But because the barrier is now gone the two colossus near the ship notice it and destroy it. Desperately Nikaido tries to get in contact with Keima through the orb while revealing her real personality as the Dokurou who helped him during his time leap by calling him "onii-chan", but her orb is destroyed directly after she briefly explained the situation to Keima. Then everything disappears, within Nikaido. After the goddesses were able to summon Keima back into the presence everything goes back into normal. Nikaido finds herself still on the ship and sees the goddesses fighting the colossus. The next day she and Keima have a short conversation on a bench near the ship including her disguise as a teacher and Keima's confession to Chihiro. It is also implied that Nikaido became jealous to the other girls because "he was getting along so well with them". Then she walks away and tells Keima that she will quit teaching because she immediately wants to go back to being Dokurou (Watchman) again and doesn't want to wait any longer, likely because of her relatively distant relationship with him as his teacher. Finally she turns her head back to Keima and tells him "Thank you onii-chan." with a smile.}} Relationships Keima Katsuragi Unlike how she treats other people, Nikaido does not have patience for Keima. Keima on the other hand ignores her during class lessons like he does to any other teacher. He also ignores her many requests to stop playing games during class. After Keima told her that there are more than 5012 games more fun than her class, she gave up trying to get him to listen to her. However, when he annoys her enough, she still hits or smacks him. Due to all this, Nikaido and Keima antagonize each other whenever they meet. After the story progressed (especially after the Teacher Trainee Arc) Nikaido becomes more tolerant of him, or at least less violent, even if she still seems to dislike him. She begrudgingly escorted him to the Astronomy Club and even she engaged him in a small talk about the festival. In the Old Conquest Arc, Nikaido trusts Keima enough to take care of the goddess in Kanon after Kanon was stabbed by Fiore of Vintage (Lune in the anime), showing some amount of respect for his role in the business with the demons and goddesses. Jun Nagase Nikaido was a good friend of Jun Nagase in high school and they were in the same basketball club. It seems to be implied that by the time Jun became captain in the club, Nikaido had graduated from high school. Akari Kurakawa Her relationship with Akari is not fully known, what known is whenever Akari is around her, she is able to use her powers. She and Akari have a plan that has not been revealed. Since Akari appeared in the series, the two seem to be always near each other. Trivia * Her name comes from Nikaidō Station (二階堂駅, Nikaidō-eki). * In Chapter 101 it is hinted that she has connections to Hell, presumably through Akari. * Her fandom shorthand is "92". * It seems that she has also taken a bit of interest in PFPs, possibly due to seeing Keima play with it a lot. (Anime only) Quotes * (To Keima) "Are you enjoying your game Katsuragi-kun? What could be more fun than your homeroom teacher's lesson, hmm?" Chapter 1, p.12 * (During the capture of Lvl. 4 Spirit) "The dweller of darkness shall return to the darkness." Chapter 101, p. 5 * (To Akari) "Let's entrust the goddesses to him" Chapter 116, p.16 References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Teacher Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Maijima Category:Buddies Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Plot Overviews Category:Hell